


Vous...

by Alpheratz9



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpheratz9/pseuds/Alpheratz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous avez failli perdre celui que vous aimez...Slash. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous...

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi._

_Episode 2-14 : L'ivresse des profondeurs._

 

Vous…

Vous saluez vos collègues et vous quittez la salle de réunion. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais vous n'avez pas pu vous libérer plus tôt. Vous avez des obligations et des responsabilités au sein de la cité que vous assumez du mieux que vous pouvez d'habitude mais ce soir vous aviez envie de tout envoyer promener. Vous vouliez d'être ailleurs, vous assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

Bien sûr vous savez qu'il n'est pas mort mais tant que vous ne l'aurez pas tenu contre vous, respiré son odeur, senti sa chaleur, vous ressentirez ce vide douloureux qui comprime votre poitrine et vous donne la sensation d'étouffer.

Vous empruntez des couloirs obscurs mais ce n'est pas un problème pour vous. Vous êtes l'enfant chéri de la cité, les corridors s'éclairent sur votre passage, les portes s'ouvrent devant vous.

Vous savez où vous allez, vous y avez pensé toute la journée. Même en pilotant le jumper ce matin, quand vous êtes parti ravitailler en eau les athosiens. Lorne vous parlait mais vous ne l'écoutiez pas, vous pensiez à lui.

A l'aube, avant de partir vous êtes passé à l'infirmerie. Il était déjà réveillé. Quand il vous a vu il a souri et murmuré un « ce soir » au creux de votre oreille. Vous vous êtes penché pour l'embrasser mais le docteur Beckett est arrivé. Vous êtes sûr qu'il sait exactement ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire mais il n'a rien dit. Il vous a regardé tous les deux avec un petit sourire et a confirmé que dans quelques heures, il sortirait de l'infirmerie. Il serait de nouveau à vous, enfin.

Au mess à midi, Teyla a tenté de vous changer les idées en discutant de la prochaine récolte de maïs athosien mais peine perdue, vous étiez ailleurs. D'ailleurs vous avez payé cher votre manque de concentration quand quelques heures plus tard, à la salle d'entraînement, ils vous ont mis au tapis. Teyla et ensuite Ronon. Pourtant vous êtes persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas donné leur maximum. Vous pensez qu'ils savent mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

Vous vous arrêtez quelques secondes devant une baie vitrée et vous contemplez la masse sombre de l'océan. Cet océan même qui a failli vous le prendre. Vous devinez le fracas des vagues sur la jetée, le mugissement du vent qui fait vibrer la vitre.

Vous frissonnez. Il était là-dessous dans un jumper, avalé par l'océan, en danger de mort. Vous avez vécu les heures les plus éprouvantes de votre vie. Vous avez tremblé pour lui.

Vous connaissiez la peur, ce n'était pas une étrangère. Vous êtes militaire. Très jeune, vous aviez vingt-trois ans, vous avez fait la première guerre du golfe, puis des missions à travers le monde. Bien plus tard vous avez connu l'Afghanistan et vous y avez perdu vos meilleurs amis.

Vous avez malgré tout survécu.

Mais si vous l'aviez perdu ? Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la vie sans lui.

A l'instant même de votre première rencontre sur cette base de l'Antarctique, vous avez su que votre vie allait changer. Vous l'avez tout de suite remarqué. D'ailleurs vous l'auriez difficilement manqué dans son gros pull polaire orange. Vous avez été subjugué par le personnage, sa façon de se mouvoir, son allure, ses yeux, son large front, sa voix, sa bouche tordue.

Quand Jack O'Neill vous a proposé de vous joindre à l'expédition, vous n'avez guère hésité. Vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre et personne ne vous retenait sur Terre. Une ex-épouse, des amis morts, plus de famille. En jetant cette pièce, allongé sur l'herbe dans un parc, vous aviez déjà pris votre décision. En fait vous jouiez comme un gosse ou comme un amoureux. Pile, il m'a remarqué, face, je lui suis indifférent.

Vous avez eu votre réponse quelques mois plus tard, dans une autre galaxie, après une formidable tempête coïncidant avec l'attaque des genii. Ce soir là, vous avez compris que vous ne pouviez plus faire semblant. Vous aviez eu si peur que Kolya vous le prenne que cela a fait tomber vos inhibitions. Vous deviez lui avouer vos sentiments. Vous vous êtes rendu dans ses quartiers et vous lui avez parlé. Il vous a écouté, attentivement, il vous a posé quelques questions, peut-être voulait-il s'assurer de vos sentiments et puis il vous a ouvert les bras. C'est étrange, vous avez passé presque la totalité de votre première nuit à parler tous les deux. Vous aviez tant à vous dire ! Des mots entrecoupés de baisers tout de même. Vous n'avez fait l'amour qu'au petit matin.

Contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas nouveau pour vous, des hommes vous en aviez connu avant. Vous aviez eu des amants, toujours occasionnels mais cela était assez pour vous faire apprécier les corps masculins. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'il vous en souvienne, vous avez toujours été bisexuel. Mais pas lui.

Vous vous êtes découvert une patience dont vous ne vous seriez jamais cru capable, vous l'avez initié, vous lui avez appris d'autres façons de donner du plaisir. Vous avez aimé être son maître, il a aimé être votre élève. A vous deux vous avez construit une relation intense. Vous vous aimez, plus que tout.

Vous avez failli le perdre à deux reprises. La première fois quand vous avez laissé votre colère prendre le pas sur vos sentiments après l'échec de Doranda. Vous ne vouliez pas vraiment le rejeter, vous vouliez qu'il souffre autant que vous aviez souffert quand vous avez pensé qu'il avait utilisé votre amour et surtout, surtout , vous ne pouviez pas lui pardonner d'avoir mis sa propre vie en danger. Ce jour là, il vous avait échappé, c'était plus que vous pouviez le supporter, vous vous êtes montré odieux, vous l'avez humilié et surtout vous ne l'avez pas laissé s'expliquer.

Il s'est éloigné de vous et vous avez souffert encore plus. A votre tour vous l'avez supplié mais vous auriez dû savoir qu'il était particulièrement entêté. Il est revenu vers vous quand vous avez été infecté par un rétrovirus wraith. Il n'a pas eu peur quand il vous a vu, il a souffert pour vous.

Vous avez compris qu'au delà de votre monstrueuse apparence lui ne voyait que celui qu'il aimait.

Vous vous êtes retrouvés.

La seconde fois que vous avez failli le perdre, il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est quand vous vous êtes retrouvé sur cette planète où le temps passait plus rapidement mais cela vous ne le saviez pas. Pour deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées pour lui, il s'était passé six mois pour vous et vous avez trouvé réconfort dans les bras de cette alien, Teer.

Il n'a pas apprécié et vous avez essuyé la plus belle scène de ménage de votre vie. Même votre ex-femme qui était pourtant excellente dans ce genre d'exercice s'est trouvée n'être qu'une novice en la matière face à la fureur de votre amant. Dépassée votre ex, et de loin encore !

Mais il vous est revenu.

Et maintenant vous voilà devant sa porte, tremblant comme cette première nuit ou vous lui avez parlé. Mais cette fois, si vous hésitez c'est parce que vous êtes encore sous le choc. Vous ne comprenez même pas comment cette troisième fois vous avez failli le perdre. Un accident technique, un vol d'essai avec un jumper qui sortait de réparation et la catastrophe, la chute dans l'océan.

Quand vous avez appris l'accident vous avez tenté de réprimer votre panique et vous avez tout mis en œuvre pour le sortir de là. Vous avez essayé de ne pas trop penser que l'homme que vous aimez plus que votre vie était prisonnier sous des millions de litres cube d'eau, que la pression risquait d'un moment à l'autre de faire exploser le jumper. Vous êtes allé le chercher, vous l'avez sauvé.

Vous avez agi avec sang froid et vous vous êtes obligé à un certain détachement professionnel parce que vous saviez que sinon vous alliez devenir fou.

Mais maintenant que l'urgence est partie vous voyez vos mains qui tremblent et vous sentez des larmes couler sur vos joues. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en empêchez, vous pleurez comme un bébé.

Heureusement la porte s'ouvre et deux bras chauds vous attirent à l'intérieur, vous vous réfugiez contre la large poitrine et vous ne tentez plus de réprimer vos pleurs, c'est inutile. Avec lui, pas besoin de faire semblant, il vous connaît. Il sait vos faiblesses. Avec lui seulement vous pouvez vous dévoiler.

Lui qui n'est pas un homme patient attend la fin de la crise. Il comprend, il se contente de vous serrer contre lui et de vous murmurer des mots tendres, ceux dont vous aviez justement besoin.

Vous finissez par aller mieux. Vous le sentez contre vous, chaud, vivant. Vous posez votre oreille contre sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et vous entendez battre son cœur.

Il ne vous en faut pas plus pour être heureux.

Vous reprenez le dessus. Vos lèvres prennent les siennes avec force et les obligent à s'ouvrir. Votre langue explore sa bouche, lèche l'autre langue et titille le palais. Votre baiser est dur, autoritaire, c'est votre façon de reprendre possession de lui, il le sait, il le veut.

Vous le libérez et ôtez son pull, il vous aide en levant les bras. Vos mains se posent sur ses épaules rondes et les massent doucement puis glissent dans le dos. Vos doigts descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale en appuyant un peu, vous l'entendez gémir de contentement. Il aime cette caresse, vous le savez. Vos mains reviennent sur la large poitrine, vous fermez lez yeux. Vous connaissez ce corps par cœur, ses points sensibles, les endroits que vous caressez avec vos mains et votre bouche et qui lui arrache des cris de plaisir. Vous ôtez votre chemise et vous vous serrez contre lui. Peau contre peau, brûlantes.

Vos lèvres se réunissent de nouveau et vous sentez la bosse semblable à la votre qui déforme le devant de son pantalon. Vous vous frottez contre elle et décidez de relâcher la pression en ouvrant sa braguette. Quand vous saisissez son sexe dur entre vos doigts il pousse un de ces petits cris de plaisir que vous connaissez si bien et qui ont le don de vous exciter encore plus. Vous le poussez sur le lit et il se cambre afin de vous aider à ôter son pantalon.

Vous finissez de le déshabillez tout en déposant des baisers brûlants sur son corps.

Vous avez tellement envie de lui que votre sexe est douloureux. Les mouvements sont devenus plus rapides, saccadés, vous empoignez ses fesses à pleines mains et vous l'entendez haleter, il gémit, il vous veut en lui, tout de suite. Il tremble, il vous supplie de le prendre.

Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous déshabiller, vous vous contentez d'abaisser rapidement votre pantalon et vos boxers. Vous vous sentez proche de l'explosion alors vous comprimez la base de votre sexe afin de tenir plus longtemps, juste le temps de vous placer tous les deux sur le coté, vous derrière lui.

Vous le préparez rapidement en enfonçant deux doigts lubrifiés dans son anus. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il désire vous sentir en lui, il veut que vous le pénétriez et c'est ce que vous faites. Vous soulevez sa jambe afin de faciliter la pénétration et entrez enfin en lui. A votre tour vous gémissez de plaisir, votre sexe palpite dans la chaleur serrée et vous ressentez tout l'amour que vous avez pour cet homme vous étreindre. Il vous appartient, vous le lui affirmez, vous en avez besoin et vous voulez le lui entendre dire. Il le fait, il le crie entre deux râles de plaisir. Cela vous amène tous les deux à la jouissance ultime. Vous sentez son sphincter comprimer votre pénis et l'orgasme vous déchire, plus rien n'existe que le plaisir qui vous inonde. Dans une espèce de brume vous entendez des cris de jouissance mais vous ne savez plus si ce sont les siens où les vôtre. D'ailleurs cela n'a aucune importance, vous ne faites plus qu'un.

Vous restez longtemps ainsi, vous à l'intérieur de lui, ne pouvant vous résoudre à vous retirer de son corps si accueillant, si chaud. Vous l'aimez tant. Vous passez un bras autour de sa taille et saisissez sa main que vous serrez fort tout en déposant des baisers sur sa nuque. Vous le sentez sourire.

Vous lui dites encore une fois que vous l'aimez. Il vous répond.

Il vous aime.

  
**FIN**


End file.
